Undying Threat
by GoInOneDirection
Summary: Sequel to 'Beyond Rape & Abuse.' Stefan is back and he's good? Katherine returns to Mystic Fall's terrified of a vampire named Klaus. Will enemies collide? Will Delena team up with Stefan and Katherine?
1. The Return of Stefan Salvatore

A/N. I do not own The Vampire Diaries, properties belong to L.J Smith, Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. Enjoy!

Rating: T.

Timeline: The first story to this, was based on season one-rewritten, but this one will probably have a somewhat theme of season two. It's not going to be exactly like it, just like my first wasn't like season one. But it will have a similar plot.

Summary: Sequel to ''Beyond Rape & Abuse.'' Stefan's back and he's good? Katherine has came back to Mystic Fall's scared of a vampire named Klaus that is terroizing her. What if Katherine and Stefan aren't the enemies anymore? What if teamwork will occur between the gang?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

It was a quiet and beautiful day as Damon and Elena lounged in the Boarding House. For the past month, thing's had been easy, with Katherine gone Elena felt...safe. Everyone had been hangin out together, Her, Damon, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Bonnie, and Jeremy. They came to a rough patch when Jenna and Matt found out about vampires, but thankfully they handled it well, with the help of having at least two human friends; Elena and Jeremy. Although Matt couldn't look at Caroline for weeks, and eventually broke up with her for good. Caroline found solace and love in Tyler. And Matt still hung out with them. Yep, life really was good. A doorbell broke Elena out of her reverie. Damon and Elena looked at each other, confusion clearly covering thier faces.

''Let me guess, blondie, wolf boy, witch, or mutt?'' Damon already guessed.

Elena gave him a look. ''Behave,'' She warned. Damon rolled his eyes then stood to open the door, that someone was now banging on.

''I'm coming!'' Damon yelled, irratiated. He opened the door and felt his eye's widen at the sighed before him.

''Stefan?'' He whispered in shock.

XxX

Stefan looked awful, his clothes were covered in dirt, and his face was paler than before. Before Damon knew it Elena had walked up beside him. He heard a small gasp.

''Elena, stay back.'' He said, as he pushed her behind him. He felt Elena's hand on his forearm.

''Elena!'' Stefan cheered. Elena peeked around Damon to look at her ex-boyfriend, who was dead, raping, and abusing her over a month ago.

Elena wasn't confused or mad. Upset was the word. She missed the old Stefan, and even though he had hurt her alot, she still loved him. But it wasn't enough to run into his arms, no matter what Stefan did, even if he turned back to his old self, Damon still has her heart.

''How are you back? You were dead a month ago.'' Damon said. Stefan's eyes glistened. Elena could have sworn she saw tears.

Stefan then broke down, tears were clear in his eyes and his face was shattered. ''I don't know, Damon. I don't. I don't want to be back after knowing what I did.'' Stefan sobbed. He fell on his knees on the porch.

Elena's face softened, while Damon's glare just hardened. ''You shouldn't be.'' Damon said. Elena put her hand on Damon's arm, and slid in front of him. He grabbed her arm.

''What are you doing?'' He questioned. Elena gently touched his face with her free hand.

''I'll be OK. He is not capable of hurting me, Damon. Just let me talk to him.'' Elena begged. This wasn't going to be easy, Damon was probably the most stubborn person, aside from herself.

Damon didn't release his hold. He looked back at the crumpled Stefan before him. ''He need's me, Damon,'' Elena eyes revealed that she knew that this wasn't the Stefan that hurt her, it was the Stefan she loved.

''Fine,'' He said, walking inside and slamming the door.

Elena hovered over Stefan, her arms folded over her chest.

''You and Damon, huh?'' Stefan questioned.

''I love him,'' She stated. Stefan nodded.

''He loves you, too. I can tell.'' He said, struggling to get to his feet.

''I'm not here to talk about my realtionship with Damon, Stefan. I need to know something.'' Elena stated.

''What?'' He asked, curiousty hitched to his voice.

''Why are you here?'' She asked.

He hesitated ''I honestly don't know.'' He answered.

XxX

Stefan stayed outside for a while, while Elena went inside with Damon. He was sitting on the couch, drinking.

She sighed. ''Your mad,'' She stated. He smiled a tight smile.

''You know me so well.'' He said.

''What is it?'' Elena asked.

''I should have known, that if Stefan ever came back to his old self, you would run back into his arm's again.'' Damon said. Now Elena understood, he wasn't mad, he was hurt.

Elena grabbed his hand. ''No, don't ever doubt my love for you.'' She said.

He violently ripped his hand from her's. ''How can't I, Elena!'' He said, throwing the cup against the wall, the glass shattered against the wall.

''All I've ever been is used. By Katherine, you.'' He said.

''That's not true. I've never used you.'' She said. Elena realized where all the drama was coming from, he was not only hurt but drunk, which with Damon is never a good combanation.

XxX

Elena let him yell and then cry over her all night, until he finally passed out. She pulled his shoes off. ''He is gonna have a massive hangover in the morning.''


	2. Elena in The Middle

Elena sat in the chair in the Boarding House, the sunlight was shining down on her thruh the big window, she sipped her orange juice.

''It's not a smart idea to keep the window wide open, sunlight pouring in, me burning.'' Stefan said, coming from downstairs. Elena turned to look at him.

''It's a good thing you have a ring.'' Elena pointed out.

Stefan held his hand up. ''Nope, not anymore,'' He said.

''What happened to it?'' Elena asked.

Stefan shrugged. ''Woke up without it,'' He said.

Elena turned so that she was fully facing him. ''Tell me everything that happened.'' Elena said.

Stefan moved to sit across from her on the couch. Elena raised an eyebrow, but Stefan just frowned. ''Don't want to give Damon another reason to kill me.''

Elena frowned too. ''Can you really blame him?'' Elena asked.

''No, that's the thing. I don't blame him at all, I blame myself. And I am sincerly sorry, Elena, for everything I have done to you.'' Stefan said.

''Thank you,'' Elena murmured. ''So on with the story.'' Elena said.

Stefan sighed deeply. ''I woke up in a grave. I found Katherine hovering over me, sobbing. But then it all dissapeared, it was an illusion. So I really woke up behind the Grill, and it was sunny out, I started feeling my skin burning, so I ran, I ran to your house, then I ran here, and suddenly I remembered everything, the plan me and Katherine had, kidnapping Jeremy, doing those thing's to you. It was agonizing. I had to find you.'' Stefan explained.

Elena's brow raised. ''To get me back?'' Elena asked.

Stefan shook his head. ''I do want you back, Elena. But I can't because I might snap again, and it's obvious that Damon deserve's you. He treat's you the way you deserve.'' Stefan said.

Elena half-smiled. ''At least you know that apologizing isn't the way to get me back. You did terrible thing's, Stefan, and I'm glad you know that.'' Elena said. Stefan looked down. ''But, I will accept your apology, because Stefan you still mean something to me.'' Elena admitted. She heard footstep's, and she knew that Damon had heard thier conversation.

''Is it enough?'' Stefan quickly asked.

Elena didn't give the question thought, she already knew the answer and have known it for a while. ''No,'' Elena said, walking away.

She walked up the first and step and ran into Damon. ''Hey,'' She greeted.

''Hi,'' He greeted back.

''You heard,'' Elena stated. Damon nodded.

''Just when my name came into the conversation.'' He admitted. ''He's already begging for you back, Elena.'' Damon warned.

''I didn't take him back.'' Elena said.

''But that doesn't mean he won't stop trying.'' Damon said.

Elena sighed. ''That doesn't mean I'm going to stop refusing.'' Elena pointed out. Damon just sighed and walked right past her.

_No matter what I do, I always hurt someone_, Elena thought.


	3. Making Up Is Easy To Do

That night Elena slept on the couch, unsure if Damon would want her in his room. But she couldn't sleep, she tossed and turned, and flinched when she heard the staircase creak. She peeked thruh the white satin sheets to find Damon standing on the bottom stair.

''What are you doing in here?'' He questioned. Pure confusion on his face.

Elena just shrugged. ''Well, I figured that you wouldn't want me in your room. So, I slept in here.'' She said.

Damon sighed and moved towards her. He hovered over the couch. ''I'm not mad at you, Elena. I was a stupid, jealous, jerk. I trust you.'' Damon said. Elena was suprised that Damon was being _that _open and honest with her.

Elena half-smiled. ''You were right to act that way. I mean, I did change after Stefan changed.'' Elena admitted.

Damon smirked. ''Now, are thing's good between us?'' He asked.

She smiled. ''_More _than good.'' She said. Damon leaned down to kiss her and Elena kissed him back.

_This _was more like it.


	4. Killer

That next morning, Damon and Elena walked downstairs, hand in hand. They spotted Stefan lounging on the couch, staring into space. But then he spotted them both. His eyes wandered to thier locked hands and he had a sour look on his face.

''Did you have a nice sleep, Stefan?'' Elena asked.

Stefan turned his head away from Damon, wiping the glare off his face and changing it into a smile. ''It was fine,'' He said simply.

Damon smirked. ''Hmm, ours was too,'' Damon said, as he wrapped his arms around Elena's waist and pulled her close.

Stefan just looked away and sipped the lemonade that was in his hand.

_''...And on other news, a young girl was found on the outskirts of Mystic Falls, Virginia.'' _Elena heard the on the nv. That caught all of thier attention.

''Turn that up,'' Elena said. Stefan obeyed and grabbed the remote.

_''The girl was identified as Megan Everheart, sixteen years of age. A California native, who was visiting her grandparents. She was found with puncture holes in her neck. The autopsy results were animal attack.'' _Animal attack was the cover-up. They all three knew what it really was.

Stefan turned to Damon, Damon turned to Stefan, and Elena stood there in shock. Maybe Katherine was back?

''Of course you did it!'' Stefan yelled at Damon.

Elena sat upstairs in Damon's room, snuggling with her teddy bear and trying to tune out the screaming.

''I don't do that anymore!'' Damon fired back.

Stefan scoffed. ''Sure, your like an addict who says that he quit, but his intervention did nothing for him, and he is hiding the evidence. Except, whoops, not this time.'' Stefan says.

Elena heard silence from hear on out, except for something breaking. Then Damon walked into his room and went directly to Elena.

''Is it over? Is it done with?'' Elena questioned.

Damon sighed. ''Yeah,'' He said. Elena nodded. ''After I pushed him out the door.'' He finished.

Elena sighed. ''Is he coming back or did you _kick _him out?'' Elena asked.

Damon shrugged. ''He'll come back. Believe me, once Stefan is in, he doesn't leave.'' Damon said.

Elena half-smiled. ''What's wrong?'' He questioned.

''I don't know,'' Elena said, as she rolled over on her back. ''I guess I'm just upset because that girl is dead and I didn't kill her, but I still feel guilty.'' She admitted.

He sighed and put his arm around her. ''That is what I love about you.'' He said, kissing her on the cheek.

_So, will they figure out who killed that girl? You know it! Find out on the next chapter._


	5. Like Shattered Glass

Early that morning, when the sun hasn't even rose yet. Elena heard the door slam close. Elena automatically knew that Stefan was back. She tiptoed downstairs to question him on many things. Damon was out hunting, he honestly hadn't expected Stefan back so soon, so he didn't think Elena was in danger.

She reached the last step and found him sitting on the couch, staring at the fire crackling in the fireplace, he held a glass of a suspicious liquid, it wasn't blood, because it wasn't crimson. Elena then stood behind the couch. Stefan put the glass up to his temple.

''You don't believe me, do you?'' He asked. Referring to the dead girl.

Elena sighed and moved to sit in a red chair across from the couch. ''I don't know what to believe, Stefan. A few months ago you were killing all of Mystic Falls, now your back and your expecting me to believe that your the old Stefan. It's too much to grasp.'' Elena explained.

Stefan then jumped up and threw his glass against the fireplace and it shattered. Elena jumped back, but managed to land one of the shards in her arm as it came flying back. Elena squealed. Stefan moved closer to her to pull it out and comfort her, but Elena moved backwards.

''Stay away from me. Your not Stefan. Your the imposter that tried to kill me once before.'' Elena said as tears sprouted from her eyes. She ran upstairs to find the emergency first aid kit, she kept around here just in case. She was glad she did.

XxX

Damon arrived two hours later. He found Elena holding a towel over her arm. The towel was covered in a crimson liquid.

Damon glared and walked towards her. ''What happened?'' He forced out.

Elena sighed and sobbed even harder than she did before. ''He's never coming back, Damon.'' She said.

Damon sighed and walked close to her. She reached out and cried on him. Damon just stood there and let her, he rubbed her head as she did. After awhile, Damon lifted her chin up, so she was looking at him.

He smiled at her. ''I love you,'' He said.

She tried to smile back. ''I love you so much, Damon.'' She said. Then leaned back into his embrace and continued crying.

''He's not gone forever.'' Damon promised her.

She nodded into his chest. Then the door opened and in came Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Ric, Matt, and Tyler. They automatically noticed the postion Damon and Elena were in and they heard the loud sobs escaping from Elena's mouth.

''What's wrong?'' Caroline asked.

''What happened?'' Bonnie gestured to the glass all over the floor.

Damon sighed and explained everything. ''And I came home to find her here like this.'' Damon finished.

They all glared. ''Stefan turned into a real douche.'' Caroline said. Damon nodded.

Damon noticed that Elena's sobs were no longer exsistent and that she became limp against his chest and her arms as well; She fell asleep. Damon sighed and took her to thier room and gave her a peck on the forehead before running downstairs and discussing things with the gang. Then Stefan came in. Everyone glared at him.

''I'll handle this.'' Damon warned. As in a matter of time, Damon had Stefan pinned against the wall. Stefan didn't even struggle in Damon's grasp.

''What the hell is your problem, Stefan? First you come here begging on your knees, literally for Elena and then you throw glass at her.'' Damon said.

Stefan struggled to talk. ''Can you release me so I can explain?'' He asked.

Damon sighed. ''Fine, but no tricks.'' He warned.

Stefan held his hands up in surrender. ''No tricks,'' He promised. ''First of all, I _still _want her back and second of all, I didn't _throw _the glass at her.'' Stefan explained.

''Oh, that makes sense. It just magically flew and landed in her arm.'' Damon said, sarcastically.

Stefan rolled his eyes. He clenched his jaw. Getting more and more annoyed with Damon by the second. ''_No, _I was drinking and I threw the glass against the fireplace and she was sitting the the chair, and I shouldn't have been so careless since she was sitting so close, but I was and a shard came back at her and landed in her arm. I tried to help her, but she told me not to touch her and leave.'' Stefan finished.

Damon clenched his jaw. ''I shouldn't have left her alone. But then again I didn't know phycho over here would come back and try to murder her.'' Damon said.

Stefan sighed. _There's no getting thruh to this guy._


	6. Put The Blame Where It Belongs

_**Snap...snap...snap. Every second Elena would hear the snapping of a branch on the forest floor. She wouldn't move or take action of any kind. She would simply stand there. It was as if she couldn't, like her feet were glued to the ground, rendering her useless. The snaps of the branches got louder and closer. Then it completely stopped. Then the sound of droplets hitting the ground in front of her came. The blood droplets began to land on her converse and when she looked up to find where it was coming from, it landed on her cheek. She quickly wiped it off and spit when some of it had landed in her mouth. She coughed for a few seconds and then a branch snapped from directly behind her. Her eyes widened in fear and she slowly turned to look behind her. And found an exact replica, except she had blood dripping down her chin and her eyes were red. **_

_**''Your looking in the wrong place for the right answers.'' She advised, turning her head to the left. **_

_**Elena slowly turned her head that way and found Stefan standing there. Elena's brow raised. Then the replica attacked her neck.**_

**Elena awoke in a sweat. She looked around and realized she was in Damon's bedroom, but he wasn't in there. She sighed and went to the bathroom, she checked her appearance. Sweaty and frantic. She walked down the stairs and went directly into the kitchen to find Damon making breakfest for her. **

**She smiled. ''Good morning,'' She said.**

**He smirked and turned to face her. ''Morning beautiful,'' He greeted.**

**She walked over to kiss him. He returned it. He then made her sit down and eat. After a few minutes the nightmare suddenly started bothering her. Damon noticed. ''You ok?'' He asked.**

**She stopped playing with her fork and looked up. ''Um, I had a nightmare,'' She said.**

**He frowned. ''About what?'' He questioned.**

**''Katharine,'' She answered.**

**His face fell emotionless. ''What happened?'' Expressionless tone to match.**

**She hesitated. ''She told me 'Your looking in the wrong place for the right answers' and there came Stefan's appearance.'' She admitted. **

**His brow raised. ''I think it had to do with that girls murder. I think she was trying to tell me it wasn't Stefan.'' She admitted.**

**''How do you know it had to do with that girl?'' He asked.**

**''I was in the middle of the forest at night. I got attacked. And Stefan and Katharine were in there.'' She said.**

**He sighed. ''I still don't think Stefan's completely innocent.'' Damon said.**

**''I know. But I don't think we need to point fingers at just him.'' She said.**


End file.
